CORAZÓN ROTO
by Kanon-Haruna
Summary: YAOI CHICOXCHICO T-CEST No sé cuándo me enamore de ti, pero ahí estaba... el amor más imposible del mundo... y mas aun cuando te tuviste que enamorar de nuestra mejor amiga... pero, tiempo después, también te enamoraste de nuestro hermano Leonardo... es gracioso Donnie..., te enamoras de todos menos de mi. PRIMERA HISTORIA, DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD.
1. Chapter 1

Una típica mañana en las alcantarillas, cada una de las tortugas en lo suyo.  
Leonardo: meditando  
Raphael: golpeando al saco de, pues, golpear.  
Michelangelo: leyendo una historieta vieja.  
Y... Donatello: que se encontraba en su laboratorio, haciendo cosas no tan científicas.

A menos de que científicas sea escribir una declaración.

_bien... esta idea es mejor - dice tomando el lápiz y el cuaderno y empezó a escribir - pero... si no le gusta... - inmediatamente arranca la hoja y la arroja al pequeño montón de papeles cerca del escritorio. - Mmm... ¡vamos! ¡Piensa Donnie! ¡Eres un científico muy inteligente! ¡Puedes hacer una simple declaración!

Y nuevamente tomo el lápiz y el cuaderno y empezó a escribir:

 _Querida April, hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y yo quiero que seamos algo más que amigos._

_eso suena estúpido - arranco la hoja y la arrojo como la anterior al montón - esto es más difícil de lo que pensé...

Desde fuera del laboratorio, se encontraban sus hermanos que estaban escuchando cada una de las palabras del genio, sin darle tanta importancia.

Pero fueron muchos gritos y palabrias sin sentido que el más rudo de los 4 tuvo que ir a ver qué pasaba con el genio de la familia.

_ ¡maldición! ¡Maldita declaración imposible! - dando ese grito se tumbó en su asiento que estaba detrás, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y dio un largo suspiro.

_ ¿estás bien Donnie? - pregunto el de rojo

_ ¿qué haces en mi laboratorio? - pregunto sin responder a la pregunta de su hermano mayor

_ viendo como estas, nerd

_no me digas nerd.

_okey sabelotodo

_ ¿qué quieres Rapha?

_porque gritabas, molestas a todo el mundo, en especial a April que acaba de llegar

_ ¡¿llego April?! - dijo dando un salto de su silla

_desde hace un buen rato hermano, y escucho cada palabra que decías

_ ¡¿por qué no me lo dijiste?!

_porque no me diste oportunidad - dijo con simpleza

_ ¡sal de aquí Rapha! tengo que prepararme para...

_ ¿tu declaración?

_ ¡mis cosas! - dijo y dando empujones a su hermano lo saco del laboratorio.

_Jajaja, ¡vamos Donnie! ¡No te enojes conmigo por ser sincero!

_ ¡solo cállate Rapha!

_jeje...

_te gusta hacerlo enojar ¿no? - pregunto el pequeño tras llamarle la atención los problemas que estaba causando el de rojo.

_ cállate enano - dijo sin enojo.

Dando como respuesta de parte del anaranjado una trompetilla con su boca

El día siguió su camino, llegando la noche, esta vez April los acompañaría en entrenamiento por el maestro Splinter.

Era la ocasión perfecta para lo que Donnie se tenía guardado.

Cuando ya era hora de volver a las alcantarillas, todos vuelven, menos Donatello y la chica April.

Ellos se quedaron afuera de la entrada para hablar, mientras cerca de ahí se encontraba vigilante el de rojo, y oía cada palabra que se decían.

Pudo escuchar claramente lo que Donnie le confesaba

 _"te quiero... April"_

Dijo el genio con timidez, a lo que cuando el de rojo escucho eso apretó fuertemente su puño.  
Pero... la pelirroja no dijo nada, se quedaron en silencio que cada vez se hacía más incómodo y arrebatanté con las esperanzas de Donatello.

Hasta que...

_ Donnie... yo, lo siento, de veras..., no quería que nada de esto ocurriera, perdóname pero... no siento lo mismo que tu...

Raphael que escuchaba atento, tenía ganas de irrumpir en la conversación y sacar a _su_ Donnie de la situación tan lamentable del cual se encontraba, pero no pudo hacer nada.  
Solo escuchar como el pobre corazón de Donatello se rompía en mil pedazos.

_ya se hace tarde, Donnie... yo... ya me voy, lo siento...

La pelirroja se va y deja al pobre de Donatello plantado con un corazón roto.

Apenas la pelirroja sale de su vista, este empieza a sollozar... las lágrimas salen, sin poder aguantar más su peso cae de rodillas en el frío pavimento, mientras derrama gruesas lagrimas por la que había sido su primer gran amor.

El que escuchaba oculto no podía soportar oír los sollozos y lamentaciones del más querido de sus hermanos.  
Ahora odiaba con todo su corazón a la pelirroja por rechazar a Donatello.

_maldita... tonta... - dijo en susurro el de rojo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola… si leyeron la primera parte y les gusto, pues… me alegra bastante, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta parte también.  
si te gusta este pequeño intento de fic yaoi, si quieres comenta y dime si quieres su continuación… gracias por tomarte un poco de atención _

_CAPITULO 2: CELOS_

 **POV DE DONATELLO**

 __ he querido decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo… yo… te quiero… April._

 __ Donnie... yo, lo siento, de veras..., no quería que nada de esto ocurriera, perdóname pero... no siento lo mismo que tu..._

 _Me quede atónito, no pensé que iba a terminar así… creí… creí que ella me correspondería… creí… que me amaría como lo hago yo… creí, que… aceptaría._

 __ya se hace tarde, Donnie... yo... ya me voy, lo siento..._

 _Un gran nudo en mi garganta se formó, no pude hablar, las piernas me temblaban, mi corazón dolía mucho… no me di de cuenta, pero las lágrimas ya estaban saliendo de mis ojos, mojando mi bandana, no resistí mas y caí de rodillas al piso con mi garganta doliéndome, empecé a sollozar y soltar gruesas lagrimas…_

 _Me dolía bastante…, su rechazo me rompió el corazón, pero… ¿porque dolía tanto? Si el rechazo estaba entre mis probabilidades de fracaso… ¿porque fue tan duro lo que me dijo…?_

 _Estuve arrodillado desahogándome con lágrimas y lamentos por mucho tiempo… poco a poco las lágrimas cesaban y mi garganta ya no dolía tanto, pero… el dolor en mi pecho seguía ahí, y continuaba creciendo._

 **FIN POV DE DONATELLO**

Lleno de tristeza, el quelonio de morado, se levantó del suelo y saco una hoja que estaba en su caparazón, la vio con tristeza y volvió a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas más.

Cuando dejo de llorar arrugo el papel y lo arrojo lo más lejos posible, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su cuarto.

El de rojo que estaba todo ese tiempo escondido, salió cuando el morado se fue, camino lentamente hacia el lugar donde su hermano había tirado aquel papel.

Tomo el trozo de papel y se dirigió a su habitación, Vio la hoja con dudas de leer su contenido, pero decidió hacerlo.  
Lo desdoblo y empezó a leer la carta, después de unos minutos, había releído una y otra vez la hoja.

Vio la carta y lo doblo a la mitad, después lo oculto en un cajón que tenía muy escondido.

Era una pequeña caja, la cual tenía un título en la parte delantera: _**baúl de secretos.**_ Aun recordaba cuando Donatello le regalo esa caja para sus cumpleaños, bueno… el cumpleaños de todos.

 **FLASH BACK**

_y… para ti… Raphita, ¡una caja de secretos! – Dijo con alegría – este es mi primer invento como futuro científico.

_ ¿una caja metálica con un candado es un invento científico? – pregunto el de rojo, al ver la caja

_bueno… no... Pero, es mi primer invento, además la hice a prueba de Mikey.

_ ¡oye! – protesto el menor que escuchaba

_ ¿cómo que a prueba de Mikey? – pregunto el mayor de los 4

_bueno, es muy resistente a los golpes, de Mikey, además, es muy seguro, el candado es muy duro, y tiene espacio suficiente para guardar libros, cuadernos, cosas intimas muy secretas, creo que hasta pueden entrar personas pequeñas.

_entonces… ¡aquí guardare a Mikey, a ver si entra! – dijo poniéndose a perseguir a menor

_ ¡no! ¡Rapha! ¡No te hice nada! ¡Deja de perseguirme! – lloriqueo el menor.

Pasaron las horas y ya era hora de dormirse, todos fueron a su cama. Pero Raphael no fue a dormir, se quedó mirando la caja que su hermanito menor le había regalado.

_gracias… Donnie…

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Desde ese día había apreciado tanto el regalo del menor, incluso la escondió para que nadie se dé cuenta de eso.

Dentro de la caja se encontraban cosas muy valiosas para el:  
una foto de su familia, una pequeña moto de juguete…, muchas, pero muchas fotos de Donatello, en diferentes ángulos y haciendo cosas distintas, la mayoría eran de cuando él estaba durmiendo, otras cuando estaba en el laboratorio distraído, etc. además de las fotografías tenía un pequeño cuaderno, forrado de color rojo fluorescente, con un bolígrafo atado a la cubierta.  
Era su diario.

" **Tener un diario es para idiotas deprimidos"** es lo que el de rojo pensaba, pero desde la perdida de Spike, no sabía a quién contarle sobre el creciente amor por su hermano menor.

 _Diario, tengo la rabia por dentro, tengo deseos muy grandes de asesinar a la que fue algún tiempo mi mejor amiga, April._

 _No puedo creer lo que le hizo a Donatello, eso fue… imperdonable; lo rechazo, rechazo los sentimientos de Donatello. Él ahora está muy deprimido._

 _es horrible cuando se deprime, no sale en días, tampoco come, no nos habla y nos ignora. Este proceso sabe durar un mes… espero que se mejore._

 _Aunque… podría ayudarlo, pero no tengo ese don como leo, de hablar con los demás sobre los problemas… solo terminaría molestándolo._

Cuando termino con su diario lo escondió en la caja junto a la carta que Donatello había arrojado momentos atrás.

…

_ ¡buenos días familia! – saludo enérgicamente el menor.

_hola – dijo el de rojo

_buenos días – dijo amablemente Leonardo

_buen día Mikey… - dijo el de morado con un aire deprimente.

Lo cual no paso de largo por Leonardo y Raphael

_ ¿estás bien Donnie? – se apresuró a preguntar el de azul

_si… claro, solo… estoy algo cansado por el patrullaje de anoche

_viejo… tienes más ojeras de lo común – dijo el menor apuntando a su cara

_estoy bien Mikey, solo cansado, no dormí bien, solo eso. Además… ya que hoy no hay entrenamiento iré a mi laboratorio…. No me molesten. – salió de la cocina sin decir nada mas

_ iré a hablar con el – dijo el de azul

_claro… - suspiro el de rojo – iré a… golpear al saco. – se levantó y se fue con cierto enojo.

Mientras tanto Leonardo se dirigía al laboratorio, pero, a cada paso que daba se escuchaban, unos golpes y sollozos.

Se acercó a la puerta y si, efectivamente su hermanos menor estaba llorando pero ¿Por qué?

Golpeo la puerta de laboratorio en espera a que lo dejen pasar.

_ ¿Donnie?, ¿te encuentras bien?

_ ¡dije que no me molestaran! – el otro grito con furia

_Donatello, ábreme la puerta. – dijo con calma para no iniciar una discusión

_ ¡no me fastidies! ¡Lárgate!

_hablo en serio Donnie ábreme. – trato de guardar la paciencia.

_ ¡déjame en paz!

_ ¡Donatello! ¡Abre ya está maldita puerta!

_ ¡largo! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero ver a nadie! A… nadie… - se empezó a escuchar pequeñas sollozos.

_Donnie… quiero ayudarte… ábreme la puerta por favor… - lo dijo con suavidad pero con firmeza, el escuchar a su hermano llorar le rompía el corazón.

Se escucharon pasos y la puerta siendo deschapada. Cuando se abría, Leonardo pudo observar que su hermano tenía los ojos rojos y la bandana mojada por las lágrimas.  
Leonardo vio la forma en que se encontraba el menor y no dudo un momento y se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano menor, este no lo alejo, y dejo que lo consolara.

Al otro lado de la escena se encontraba el de rojo mirando con celos el tierno abrazo que se daban el azul y el de morado. Momentos después ambos hermanos entran al laboratorio y cierran la puerta detrás.

Con rabia el de rojo va a golpear al saco de arena, el pequeño Michelangelo, ve como su hermano mayor se dirigía a entrenar y decidió seguirlo.

_y… Rapha… ¿cómo estás? – pregunta el menor al ver la fuerza con la que golpeaba al saco de arena.

_lárgate enano si no quieres llorar – dijo tras darle una patada al saco

_porque estás enojado ¿eh? ¿Es por lo de Donnie y leo?

_ ¿qué?

_vi como lo abrazo y fue muy tierno y a la vez triste.

_ ¿tú qué sabes de eso Mikey?

_se más de lo que tú crees que se.

_ ¿ah, si…? – dijo sin darle mucha importancia

_sí. Se… que Donnie fue rechazado por April.

Raphael paro en seco, cuando escucho esa palabra, creía que solo él había escuchado la conversación de Donnie y la pelirroja.

_también sé que… sientes algo más que hermandad, por Donnie

_como… - susurro para si - ¡¿qué sabes tú de eso?! – grito el mayor volteando a ver al menor con rabia y vergüenza

_hermano, eso es algo que he notado desde hace mucho, de hecho… también quiero a alguien.

_ ¿es Donatello? – pregunto rápidamente

_ ¿qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? – Raphael da un suspiro de alivio al oír eso – no es Donatello, pero tampoco puedo decírtelo… es un secreto.

_ ¿quién es?

_es… alguien que… conocemos muy bien. – dicho esto se fue dejando a Raphael con la duda.

…

_Donatello… la decepción amorosa, rompe el corazón y hasta el alma, pero pronto encontraras a alguien que te amé con la misma intensidad con la que tu amas.

_pero… ¿dónde encontrare a alguien que me ame con la misma intensidad que lo hago yo…? Leonardo… somos mutantes. – Sentencio con lo último – no hay nadie que quiera formar alguna relación amorosa con nosotros… estamos solos… y así se quedara para siempre…

_ Donnie, sé que encontraras a alguien… no pierdas las esperanzas…

Dicho esto con mucho tacto y suavidad se acercó al más alto y le dio un tierno y cálido beso en su frente.

…

_ ¡llevan en el laboratorio más de 2 horas! ¿Cuándo van a salir? – se dice así mismo el de rojo, pasando por sexta vez por el laboratorio.

Algo que el menor pudo darse cuenta, aun si estaba leyendo un comic viejo.

_deja de esperar a que salgan, que no lo harán de unas cuantas horas mas

_ ¿tu como rayos sabes eso enano?

_conozco a Leo, ahora mismo debe estar consolando a Donnie, dándole unos consejos de cómo olvidar a una chica, brindarle apoyo psicológico… de hecho debe estar acunándolo en sus brazos ahora mismo…

_ ¿acunar…? – rápidamente una imagen mental de Donatello siendo acunado tiernamente por el de azul; se le vino a la cabeza de Rapha.

A pasos largos y presurosos llego hasta la puerta del laboratorio y lo abrió de un golpe.  
Al entrar, vio la imagen de Leonardo abrazando amorosamente al genio, y este se encontraba semi-dormido en los brazos del mayor.

Rápidamente una cortina de celos lo invadió y corrió hacia el de morado. Se paró frente a él y lo miro fijamente.

_ ¿qué estás haciendo Rapha? Donnie tuvo un día horrible, déjalo descansar…

_ ¿en tus brazos? – dijo con profundo recelo y rabia lo cual callo al líder

Acto seguido tomo al genio en brazos al estilo princesa, y lo llevo a su habitación dejando al de azul con muchas dudas.

_ ¿R-Raphael que haces…? – pregunto el menor que estaba en brazos.

_llevándote a descansar a tu habitación.

_pero… porque me cargas, puedo ir yo solo, no soy un niño pequeño

_pues no podía dejar que siguieras durmiendo en los brazos de Leonardo

_acaso eso… ¿te importa?

_ ¡claro que sí!

_ ¿porque…?

_porque… porque… - el chico detuvo sus pasos presurosos

_ ¿porque…?

_ no… puedo decírtelo, solo eso.

_ aja… Rapha…

Al llegar a la habitación del genio el de rojo lo soltó en su cama, se dio de cuenta que todo el lugar era un desastre.  
Habían lápices y marcadores tirados por todo el lugar, imágenes de la pelirroja en el piso algunas rotas, cuadernos muy llamativos en el piso destrozados.

_Donnie… ¿qué es todo esto?

No respondió

_ ¿Donnie…? – volteo para ver al chico, pero este ya se había dormido.

Decidió dejarlo descansar, ya que los sentimientos fuertes que le causo la chico debieron haberlo debilitado bastante.

_descansa mi pequeño genio… - Sonríe comprensivo; se acerca al chico y deposita un tierno beso en sus labios.

Antes de irse de la habitación, observo los cuadernos tirados y le dio tanta curiosidad por saber de qué se trataban.

Se inclinó y recogió uno del piso (el más cercano) observó el frente por unos segundos y decidió abrirlo; el título de ese cuaderno:

" _diario de avance con April"_

_ ¿y esto…? – comenzó a hojear las paginas, las cuales contenían un pequeño informe con fecha en el cual Donatello había relacionado con ella y con un pequeño comentario abajo.

_ ¿qué sigues haciendo aquí?...

Se alarmo de repente al escuchar la voz de su hermano, volteo pensando que era Donatello pero se equivocó.

_me sorprendiste, leo.

_es curioso, a mí me sorprende el que sigas en esta habitación

_ ¿algún problema hermano? O es que solo no te gusta que tenga libertad

_ja… ¿llamas libertad a entrar a habitaciones ajenas sin permiso?

_ ¿qué quieres Leonardo?

_sal de aquí

_ ¿esta es tu habitación acaso, líder?

_no es mi habitación, pero no deseo que entres a la habitación de alguno de nuestros hermanos

_claro… como siempre… tú no nos dejas en paz

_no es eso Rapha, tu sabes de lo que hablo.

_no, no lose… que tal si me lo explicas intrépido. – dijo retando

Leonardo antes de contestar voltea a ver a Donatello que dormía plácidamente, no quería despertarlo por una pelea de hermanos

_no quiero hablar aquí Rapha, salgamos afuera. – volteo a la salida

_me quedare a dormir junto a Donnie esta noche ¿Qué te parece?

Leonardo paro en seco y volteo a ver con sorpresa

_ ¿qué dijiste?

_dormiré con Donatello.

_ja! En serio Rapha, ¿puedes llegar incluso a esto con tal de molestarme?

_ ¿quién dijo que hago esto por joderte? Solo quiero pasar una noche a lado de mi Donnie.

_eres un depravado, Raphael.

_puedes irte… tengo sueño, y deseo descansar – se acerca a la cama y está a punto de entrar en esta, pero el mayor no aguanta más la actitud altanera de su hermano así que lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo fuera del cuarto, dejando descansar al menor.

_ ¡suéltame ya! ¡¿Que mierda te sucede leo?!

_ ¡estoy harto Raphael! ¡Eres muy creído! Y… ¡pervertido!

_ ¡JA! Ahora el pervertido soy yo ¿no? ¿Leonardo…?

_ ¡no sé de qué hablas!

_quieres que lo diga, ¿eh? Quieres que cuente a sensei, que su estudiante favorito, el mejor ninja, ¡tiene sentimientos por uno de sus hermanos!

Lejos de la discusión que se hacía estaba escondido el menor de todos, escuchando con mucha atención la riña de hermanos

_ no es muy honorable, Leonardo… - sonrió burlón

_ ¿a qué te refieres…? – pregunto pálido

_ leo… amas a Mikey mas que a un hermano

_estás loco… - dijo ignorando las palabras del de rojo y dirigiéndose a su habitación

_ ¡¿ahora yo soy el loco?! ¡Eres un hipócrita Leonardo! – grito por última vez antes de ver al mayor desaparecer en su habitación, cerrando la puertas detrás con chapa.

_leo… ¿está enamorado de mí…? – se escuchó la voz suave del menor.

_ ¿Mikey…?


	3. Chapter 3

_**HOLA! si, yo de nuevo... bueno, aqui.. pues.. traigo la actualizacion del fic. bueno, si les gusta, no olviden en darme comentarios... me ayuda a seguir escribiendo, y de esa forma se que les gusta o por lo menos agrada mi trabajo.**_

 _ **gracias y disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

_Leo... ¿está enamorado de mí...? – se escuchó la voz suave del menor.

_ ¿Mikey ...?

Al escuchar la confundida voz del menor, volteo rápidamente, encontrándose con esos ojos celestes buscando una respuesta.

_ Rapha... ¿Leo, me quiere?

Volvió a preguntar el menor. El mayor no sabía cómo responder.

_ iré a hablar con él. - dijo Mikey, caminando velozmente hacia la habitación del mayor.

Raphael sorprendido por como había actuado su hermano. Recordó lo que le había contado horas atrás: _"también me gusta alguien"_

_ acaso... ¿es Leonardo a quien amas Michelangelo...? - pregunto antes de que el llegara a la habitación de Leo.

El joven, detuvo su andar, pero no dio respuesta.

_ dímelo Mikey... ¿es leo a quien tu amas?

Mikey volteo lentamente, alzo la mirada y lo vio con ojos profundamente tristes.

Confundido con la actitud del menor, solo se desesperó y camino hacia él, tomándolo de la muñeca y alejándolo de la habitación del mayor.

Lo llevo a su habitación, donde tendrían más privacidad para hablar.

_ dime Mikey… ¿es leo a quien tu amas?

_ s-si… - dijo con ojos llorosos

_ Entonces… ¿porque lloras? Si tal parece que el intrépido te corresponde.

_ esta mal… - susurro.

_ ¿qué dices?

_ ¡está mal Raphael! ¡No importa lo que sienta! – Grito desesperado – ¡simplemente está mal! Somos hermanos… ¡los hermanos no se quieren unos con otros!

Estaba sorprendido. Raphael no sabía que su hermano pequeño pensaba todo eso. Y solo escucho que a cada palabra que salía de la boca del menor, esta se hacía cada vez más baja y con palabras rotas.

El pequeño Mikey estaba llorando. Su hermano mayor, con comprensión (o intento) le hablo.

_ Mikey… no debes torturarte con el hecho de que si somos hermanos o no…

_ lose… Rapha… hable con Donnie hace tiempo y le pregunte si éramos realmente hermanos. Pero él me dijo que lo más probable sea que no.

_ Entonces, ¿porque te agobias con eso?

_ Lloro porque… amo a Leonardo, lo amo… pero no debo sentir eso, no debo… es desesperante estar con esa persona y no decirle lo que sientes. Es doloroso… además… ¿qué pasa si le digo lo que siento a leo? ¿Qué pensaría él? De seguro me vería como un bicho raro…

Era cierto. Raphael también pensaba lo mismo.

Se puso a pensar; que pasaría si le decía sobre sus sentimientos a Donatello, ¿cómo reaccionaría él? Si lo rechazaba había una alta probabilidad de que ya no le volvería a ver como lo hacía antes.

_ Rapha... Ya no quiero seguir más con esto… estos sentimientos indebidos me están comiendo por dentro… y no sé qué deba hacer…

_ no importa Mikey…

_ ¿qué?

_ Michelangelo, ¿sabes que es lo que te aconsejo?

La tortuga negó con la cabeza

_ Lucha por lo que quieres... si realmente amas a Leonardo, no lo dejes ir.

_ Pero... si le digo y me rechaza o... Sucede algo. Nuestra relación de hermanos estaría deshecha...

_ es probable, pero tarde o temprano tienes que arriesgar.

_ Cierto…

El menor alzo la vista con esperanza.

_ luchare por ganarme a Leonardo… aunque... Creo que eso no será muy difícil si es cierto que yo también le gusto…

_ sé que podrás hacerlo enano.

_ Y… ¿sobre ti?

_ ¿eh? ¿Yo que...?

_ ¿harás lo mismo con Donatello?

…

 _A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE..._

_ ¿Leonardo...? Mikey dice que vayas a comer tu desayuno. - dijo el de morado, tras tocar su puerta.

_ no tengo apetito.

_ leo... ¿puedo hablar contigo... ahora?

La puerta se abrió, y del lugar salió el de azul.

_ ¿quieres pasar...? - ofreció a Donatello.

_ Si, gracias.

Una vez dentro, Donatello se sentó en la cama y saco una fotografía de su caparazón.

_ ¿De qué quieres hablar?

_ de esto - le da la foto. - es la foto de April y yo en el columpio.

_ Ah... ¿qué piensas hacer con la foto?

_ Esto.

Rápidamente tomo la fotografía y la rompió en miles de pedazos. Una vez triturado, las junto todo y la lanzo en el aire, dando una impresión de que lanzaba conffeti.

_ ¿la estas superando...? - pregunto aun con algo de dudas.

_ Si... - le sonrió. - he decidido que ella me ha hecho tanto daño, que ya no puedo permitirlo. Ya quedo atrás.

_ ¡qué bien Donatello! - lo abraza - estoy orgulloso de ti, estas superando tu mal amoroso.

_ Jeje... sí.

_ em. Pero, no puedo superarlo solo, ¿quisieras ayudarme a olvidarla?

La pregunta fue algo extraña para Leonardo. Pero como buen hermano que es, asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa en su boca.

_ quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo leo... - sonrío el menor, después le dio un abrazo. - te quiero hermano...

Comprensivo, le correspondió.

_ bueno... ahora, vamos a desayunar.- dijo el menor separando el abrazo.

_ je... está bien, ya me dio hambre...

Cuando ambos hermanos salían del cuarto del mayor, pasaron junto a la cocina, en el cual estaban Raphael y Mikey.

Leonardo a toda costa trato de esquivar la mirada iracunda que Raphael había puesto en el, solamente porque ahora pasaba más tiempo con Donatello.

_ hijos míos, cuando hayan terminado de desayunar, quiero que vayan al dojo, hoy es entrenamiento.

Hablo la vieja rata entrando a la cocina, solo para darles ese aviso.

_ leo, ya termine mi desayuno, ¡vamos al dojo! – Mikey hablo animadamente al mayor.

_ adelántate tu hermanito, yo aún no termino de desayunar – contesto nervioso.

El menor con desilusión salió de la cocina.

_ espérame Mikey, yo voy detrás de ti. – dijo Raphael.

Antes de que Raphael saliera de la cocina detrás de Mikey, le lanza una mirada de odio a Leonardo.

Este solo desvía su mirada. Y se concentró más en su comida.

 **...**

 _EN EL DOJO..._

Es una confrontación de los hermanos mayores. Raphael desataba toda su ira en Leonardo. El cual reaccionaba de igual forma, pero no con tanta pasión como su oponente.

Un movimiento rápido con el sai de Raphael y Leonardo se queda sin una katana. El de rojo corrió hacia él, dio un salto y golpeo con mucha fuerza al azul.

Este recupero su estabilidad después del golpe y se preparó a la furia de golpes que venían a él.

_ ¿Qué hacías con Donatello en tu habitación? – grito Raphael mientras le lanzaba una patada.

_ hablábamos. – respondió con dificultad intentando esquivar los golpes.

_ ¿sobre qué? - pregunto el de rojo haciendo fuerzas con leonardo.

_ no creo que sea de tu incumbencia eso Raphael.

El menor chasqueo la lengua y se separó de su oponente, para después tomar la katana que antes le había quitado.

Guardo uno de sus sais y con la mano derecha tomo la katana, la posiciono con la punta hacia su hermano y con una gran velocidad se acercó a él.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento Leonardo, Raphael elevo la katana y lo lanzo hacia él. Leonardo pudo esquivar el arma que venía hacia él, pero la punta le había hecho un corte en su mejilla.

Lanzándose cayó encima de su hermano mayor.

Con el sai en su mano izquierda lo acerco peligrosamente hacia la frente de Leonardo. Parando en seco tras escuchar que su padre le decía que la pelea termino.

_ ¿Leo estas bien? – pregunta Donatello preocupado, viendo el corte en su mejilla.

_ Sí. Estoy bien Donnie.

Raphael se levantó y vio por última vez a Leonardo, con un gran odio y rencor.

_ Raphael, peleaste bien, pero debes contener tus impulsos. – felicito la rata poniendo su mano en el hombro de Raphael.

_ Hai ... sensei.

_ Leonardo... estuviste muy distraído y con la guardia baja; debes corregirlo.

_ Hai, sensei.

_ eso es todo, el entrenamiento termino. - dijo la vieja rata, retirándose a su habitación a meditar.

Escuchando tras si la voz de sus cuatro hijos:

_ Hai sensei.

 **...**

 _EN LA NOCHE, LAS AZOTEAS..._

_ Para poder vigilar bien la ciudad, iremos en grupos de dos. Rapha con Mikey y yo con Donnie.

_ ¡no quiero ir con Rapha, él es malo! - protesto el menor. - ¿leo... puedo ir contigo?

El pequeño Michelangelo se acerca a su líder con sus ojos de cachorro suplicando.

_ De hecho, Mikey... tienes que ir con Rapha. El cuidara de ti... - lo miro con melancolía.

_ Si, Mikey. Debes ir conmigo. - entro en escena Raphael con ese comentario sarcástico. - líder, que tal si tú vas con el pecoso y yo con el nerd. El no molesta tanto – dijo viendo a Donatello - todos felices.

_ Rapha, no quiero estar contigo. - reclamo el más alto al escuchar que Raphael quería estar en un equipo con él. - prefiero ir con leo.

Raphael fulmino a Leonardo con la mirada tras escuchar esas palabras provenientes de su hermano que más quería.

_ hehehe... qué tal si lo dejamos así, no importa... - opino Leonardo al ver la mirada de Raphael. Y volteando su vista hacia Mikey - ya que... No importa... somos hermanos.

Aunque esa era una clase de indirecta, Mikey lo entendió y bajo la mirada con tristeza y tomo del brazo a Raphael, sonrío forzosamente y le hablo con falsa alegría.

_ ¡cierto! ¡Solo somos hermanos! - dijo el pequeño, tratando de que Raphael comenzara a caminar con el - no importa con quien hagamos equipo... solo somos hermanos.

_ ¡vamos leo! - escucho la tierna voz de su acompañante, es decir su hermano menor Donatello. - no queremos que algún maleante ataque y nosotros no podamos hacer nada...

_ c-cierto... Donnie - le vio y le lanzo una tierna sonrisa. - vamos.

 **...**

Las horas pasaron y el pequeño Mikey no dejaba de quejarse y hacer escándalos.

_ ¡De veras Rapha! ¡Soy un tonto! ¡Debí insistir para ir con leo! – Se quejó lanzando los brazos al aire – ¡¿y tú porque no me apoyaste?! Pudiste tener la oportunidad de ir con…

_ ¡¿quieres cerrar tu boca de una vez!? – callo con furia el mayor.

El pequeño sobresaltado y asustado tapo su boca con sus manos.

_ ¡vas quejándote desde que Leo y Donnie se fueron! ¡¿Si tanto deseas estar con Leo porque no solo lo dijiste?!

_ o-ok... ya no hablare...

_ ¡Perfecto! ahora, déjame buscar algo divertido, que me aburre estar contigo.

Los minutos transcurrieron y el más joven movido por su aburrimiento, saco su kusarigama y lo empezó a dar vueltas rápidamente; luego la lanzo a una antena parabólica del edificio, haciendo que este caerá.

El ruido del objeto estrellándose contra el piso de la azotea fue tan grande que llamo la atención de Raphael. A lo que este voltea a verlo con furia.

_ Jeje... - rio inocentemente - yo no fui...

 **...**

_ me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo Leonardo... - alago el chico después de que dio una risa alta.

_ Jeje... a mi también Donnie...

_ Leo... dime algo con mucha sinceridad...

_ ¿que...?

_ ¿Te gusta alguien...?

_ Pues... no creo que sea algo de mucha importancia ahora, Donnie...

_ sabes Leo, sí. No creo que sea importante eso... - rio - olvídalo.

Leonardo tenía que decirle a alguien, tenía que decir a alguien sobre ese amor profundo sobre su hermano pequeño. Y que mejor persona que su hermano; últimamente se habían unido bastante, eso le dio ánimos para contárselo.

_ Donnie... – llamo su atención.

_ ¿Mm ...? - Mira A Leonardo.

_ De hecho, si me gusta alguien...


	4. Capitulo 4 Te amo, Mikey

_ ¡¿De veras?! ¡Qué bien! cuéntamelo, ¿quién es? ¿Karai? –Donnie muy emocionado trato de dar opciones.

_ ¡no! No... bueno, no sé si decírtelo Donnie, aun no.

_ Oh... ¡vamos! ¿Es alguien que conozco?

_ es alguien que todos conocemos.

_ Mm... ¿Casey? Leo, si es Casey, lo siento April te gano.

_ ¡no es Casey!

_ Ok, entonces qui...

Donatello paro de hablar cuando escucho una explosión a tan solo unas calles de ahí.

_ ¿habrán sido los Krank? – pregunto sacando su bo.

_ no lose, averigüemos.

 **...**

Mientras tanto en el equipo de Raphael y Michelangelo, también escucharon una fuerte explosión y corrieron hasta el lugar.

_ ¡Rapha! ¡¿Crees que haya sido los Krank o el clan del pie?! –pregunto mientras corrían.

_ ¡no lose enano! ¡Qué tal si cierras tu boca hasta que lleguemos!

_ ¡oky doky!

Cuando llegan a la escena de la explosión, se dan dé cuenta de que si fueron los Krank los que lo produjeron. Vieron a varios krankdoides hablando mientras hacían guardia. Y justo detrás de ellos se encontraba una extraña maquina con varias puntas.

_ ¿qué rayos es eso? –pregunto curiosamente a Raphael.

_ yo que voy a saber –saca su celular del caparazón- mejor llamo a los demás para que puedan...

Mikey en un descuido empujo accidentalmente a Raphael, haciendo que su celular caiga al suelo y haga un fuerte sonido que atrajo a los krankdoides.

_ ¡INTRUSOS, INTRUSOS, INTRUSOS!

Todos los Krank comenzaron a moverse hacia el sonido, mientras Raphael escapaba del lugar junto a Mikey evitando todos los disparos de las armas de los Krank.

_ ¡eres un tonto Mikey! –y le dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.- ¡¿acaso no puedes hacer nada bien?!

_ ¡oye! ¡Tú quisiste ir conmigo, ahora te aguantas!

_ ¡Pero yo no quería estar contigo! Yo quería estar con do...

De repente los Krank que los perseguían dejaron de dispárales ya que habían sido inmovilizados por el golpe de un Bo y el corte de una katana.

Mikey dio rápidamente la vuelta viendo a Donnie y leo. Feliz corrió hacia leo, en un intento de abrazarlo. Pero leo fue más rápido y lo detuvo tomándolo por los hombros y alejándolo poco a poco.

Claramente Mikey se sintió herido y bajo la mirada retrocediendo unos pasos

_ Que... que bien que estén aquí chicos. –y se apartó hacia Raphael.

_ ¿cómo lograron llegar? –pregunto Raphael para romper la tensión que había creado leo y Mikey.

_ bueno, escuchamos una explosión en este lugar, rápidamente asumimos que serían los Krank, así que nos dimos prisa y llegamos rápido, para poder ver lo que planeaban

_ Ah... ¿tu siempre tan rápido no Donnie?

_ hehe –posiciono sus manos en su cabeza- eh... pues sí.

Raphael le sonrió a Donatello y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

_ Entonces, ¿qué hacemos intrépido? –llamo Raphael a Leonardo.

_ Donatello piensa que aquella arma puede crear grandes explosiones como la que vimos antes.

_ Pero eso no era grande... bueno, no tan grande como pienso si quieren destruir la ciudad.

_ esa era la mínima potencia, si llegan a utilizar la máxima, el resultado sería desastroso. Debemos detenerlos ahora, antes de que sea tarde. Volveremos a hacer dos grupos.

_ entonces... supongo que me toca Mikey, ¿no? –pregunto Raphael de mala gana.

_ no. Esta vez yo lo necesitare. –Cuando Leonardo dijo eso, los ojos de Mikey se iluminaron- él es muy ágil y rápido, me ayudara a poder eliminar a los demás Krank.

_ Entonces, eso quiere decir que... -Raphael toma del brazo a Donnie y lo acerca más a él- seremos solo los dos nerd.

_ aléjate Raphael –dijo Donatello un tanto incomodo

_ Tú serás como el guarda espalda de Donnie, tu temperamento y tu fuerza bruta será una gran ayuda para Donnie, mientras el este desactivando el arma.

_ ok, al menos me reconocen por mis músculos.

_ Bien, ¿entonces todo listo? ¡Ataquemos!

Leonardo salió junto a Mikey de sorpresa para los Krank, atacándolos sin piedad.

Mientras Raphael se escabullía junto a Donatello hacia los controles de la máquina.

_ Bien Donnie, quizá estaría bien que comenzaras a trabajar tu linda cabecita.

_ cállate Raph que me desconcentras.

_ haha...

La cantidad e Krank en aquella área era realmente grande. Esa arma parecía ser muy valiosa para ellos.

Pero eso no impedía que Leonardo los acabara. El peleaba valientemente, cortando los cuerpos robóticos con su afilada arma, mientras que Michelangelo los confundía con sus movimientos rápidos y agiles para poder terminar cortándolos con su kusarigama.

_ ¡eres muy bueno Leo! –alentó Mikey.

_ ¡concéntrate! –fue la contestación de Leonardo. Un tanto seria.

Mientras Leonardo peleaba, Raphael también hacia su trabajo al proteger a Donatello y tratar de que no lo interrumpan.

_ Donnie, ¡estas siendo muy lento! –grito Raphael mientras golpeaba a un androide en la cabeza.

_ ¡Lo siento! Pero esta computadora de otra dimensión se me está haciendo un tanto difícil de controlar, ¡hay varios factores los cuales no descubro su propósito!

_ ¡solo apresúrate, que estos tipos no dejan de llegar y ya me estoy aburriendo!

_ ¡calla y haz tu trabajo Raph! –grito estresado Leonardo que oyó el griterío de sus dos hermanos.

_ ¡hablo con Donnie no con el líder!

Leonardo al escuchar la respuesta solo rodo los ojos y siguió peleando al lado de Mikey.

Michelangelo en un descuido, no pudo ver que uno de los androides se aventó hacia él. Pero antes de que este lo dañara, Leonardo salió en su defensa y partió al androide a la mitad.

_ Ah... gra-gracias leo...

_ ¡solo pon más atención Mikey! –Leonardo empezó a regañar a Mikey por su descuido- ¡pudo haberte lastimado!

Leonardo tomo mucha atención solo al regaño que le hacía a Mikey y no noto el rayo que le llegaría. Pero Mikey esta vez pudo ayudarlo y lo empujo al ver el rayo.

El rayo no cayó en leo, pero desgraciadamente fue a parar al cuerpo de Mikey.

Leonardo al ver que Michelangelo caía al piso por el rayo se apresuró a acudirlo.

_ ¡Mikey! ¡¿Estas bien?! –No respondió- ¡Michelangelo!

Rápidamente Leonardo se levantó y alzo a Mikey, abandonando a sus demás hermanos. Lo único que quería en ese momento era ayudar a Mikey.

_ ¡LEONARDO! –llamo Raphael al ver que su líder salía del lugar junto a su hermano menor en brazos, él los estaba abandonando.

_ ¡¿pero qué está haciendo?! –Cuestiono Donatello al ver la escena- ¿Raphael, Que hacemos?

_ ¡terminaremos esto! Tú continúa Donnie, yo seguiré peleando, ¡esta arma debe ser desactivada!

Donatello no respondió solo continuo con su trabajo. Mientras Raphael peleaba contra los androides sin descanso y ferozmente.

Pero lo peor de esto es que los androides no paraban de llegar. Eran demasiados solo para dos hermanos.

 **...**

_ tranquilo Mikey, te pondrás bien... -hablo un tanto desesperado leo, teniendo a su hermano Mikey, herido en sus brazos.

Michelangelo, que fue herido momentos atrás no despertaba aun del golpe que recibió. Y la preocupación y desesperación crecía en su hermano Leonardo.

Rápidamente Leonardo había llegado junto a Mikey en brazos a la guarida. Corriendo llevo a Mikey al laboratorio. Lo dejo en la camilla y busco alguna pomada o algo para poder curarlo y hacer que despierte. Alguna medicina... él no sabía mucho sobre aquello, eso lo sabía más Donatello.

_ Donatello... -Leonardo después de sentir un gran golpe emocional de ver a su hermano amado caer, se olvidó de sus demás hermanos y se dio cuenta de que los había dejado solos en aquel peligroso lugar.

Era cierto que Mikey estaba grave y que necesitaba atención médica, pero el único que sabía muy bien de los medicamentos y de curar era Donatello, sin él no podría hacer nada, además no podría pedirle ayuda a su padre. Él no se encontraba y volvería en una semana o es lo que él dijo en la tarde.

Sin saber qué hacer, solo opta por llamar a su amiga, April. Para que pueda cuidar de Mikey mientras el volvía por sus hermanos.

La llamo desde el tortumovil, pero... sorpresa. Celular apagado. Llamo a Casey, y lo mismo, celular apagado.

_ ¡¿para qué mierdas les dimos celulares si lo mantendrán apagados?!

Con enojo Leonardo lanza su teléfono contra una mesa cercana. Mikey le preocupaba bastante, pero Donatello y Raphael estaban allá afuera combatiendo solos. Y él no podía apartarse de Mikey. Jamás lo haría y menos ahora.

Así que solo le quedaba esperar y rezar para que sus hermanos estuvieran bien y llegaran a salvos casa.

Con tristeza e impotencia se acercó a Mikey, que yacía en la camilla echado sin responder.

_ sé que estarás bien... Mikey, perdóname, perdóname el haberte regañado y el haberte ignorado... -comenzó a lamentarse- no quería que estos sentimientos crecieran más de lo que ya son, pero me doy cuenta de que fui un completo idiota...

Leonardo se acercó lentamente a la cabeza de Mikey y se apoyó en el uniendo sus frentes. Para momentos después derramar unas lágrimas en la mejilla de Mikey y poder depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

_ Mikey... te amo, por favor... quédate a mi lado.

 **...**

_ ¡¿Raphael estas bien?! –preocupadamente Donatello avanzo hasta el lugar donde Raphael fue arrojado por una gran máquina.

_ S-si... me duele un poco el brazo, pero estoy bien. ¿Terminaste de... hackearlo?

_ Sí. Bueno, al menos le arruine varios programas y encripte la entrada directa al arma.

_ Bien hecho... Donnie. –Raphael inconscientemente poso su mano en la mejilla de Donatello. Este no reacciono en desagrado, sino sonrió y acaricio la mano de Raphael en su rostro.

_ debemos salir de aquí Raph.

Raphael estaba impactado, no creería que Donatello reaccionaria de esa manera ante ese contacto. Aquello lo emociono y le dio nuevas fuerzas de poder salir de ahí, sin tener graves heridas, al menos no Donatello. Raphael haría cualquier cosa para poder protegerlo.

Donatello haciendo gran esfuerzo cargo a Raphael por el brazo, tratando a toda costa de evitar a los androides.

El salir del lugar sería algo difícil, ya que ellos entraron por una gran ventana del lugar, ya destruido por la explosión anterior. Así que tendrían que hallar una salida.

_ ¿porque crees que leo nos abandonó? Donnie...

_ no lose, pero tenía a Mikey en brazos, creo que algo horrible le ocurrió. Solo espero que no sea nada grave.

_ leo ama a Mikey. –soltó secamente, observando la reacción de Donatello.

Y aquel comentario nada inusual sorprendió bastante a Donatello.

_ ¿q-que...? ¡¿Leo... quiere a Mikey?!

_ pareces muy perturbado Donnie –respondió Raphael con la naturalidad a flote.

_ ¡¿y tú no?! ¡Leo es su hermano mayor!

_ no somos realmente hermanos. Tú se lo dijiste a Mikey.

_ es cierto, pero... nos criamos juntos y... no creo que... Bueno, yo no sé qué pensar.

_ solo no pienses en eso y cree que no tiene nada de malo.

_ me es difícil Raphael.

_ ¿acaso él no te lo dijo? Últimamente estaban muy juntos –la última frase de Raphael sonaba muy rencorosa.

_ El... creo que me lo iba a decir antes de esto, pero la explosión llego y... no me dijo nada.

_ Entonces, qué opinas de ellos dos. Ya que Mikey también ama a leo, mucho.

_ Ahh... yo...

La respuesta de Donatello es interrumpida gracias a que un androide pudo verlos y avisar a sus compañeros. Ahora estaban rodeados.

Donatello no estaba tan herido como Raphael. Así que se puso delante para defenderlo. Pero Raphael lo tomo del brazo y lo aparto.

_ Yo me encargo, nerd.

_ ¡Estás muy herido Raphael...! ¡Y no me digas nerd!

_ tranquilízate querida, yo me encargare de ellos.

¿Querida...? Aquello había sonado un tanto raro para Donatello.

Donatello vio como Raphael peleaba contra los androides, protegiéndolo de varios golpes.

_ ¡También puedo luchar Raphael!

_ lose, pero no quiero que te lastimen –aquellas palabras sonaron tan bajamente que Donatello no escucho.

_ Raphael...

Y no paraban de llegar, se aparecían más y más, Raphael era fuerte, eso lo sabían todos. Pero incluso el y su gran fuerza no podrían detener a todos esos androides. Donatello debía hacer algo más que solo quedarse parado y esperar a que derroten a Raphael.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que Raphael lo llamaba desde hace varios momentos.

_ ¡Donatello! –Repitió una vez más- ¡Quiero que salgas de aquí y vayas en busca de leo y Mikey, yo peleare hasta que vuelvas!

Donatello alzo la vista molesta y sorprendida.

_ ¡¿estás loco?! ¡No podrás contra todos ellos!

Raphael avanzo rápidamente hacia un grupo de androides y los empujo para que se hagan a un lado.

_ ¡solo lárgate Donatello! ¡Si tú también te quedas caerás!

_ Pero...

_ ¡VETE!

Donatello preocupado corrió por el camino que Raphael le había hecho, golpeando a algunos androides con su bo.

_ ¡volveré Raphael!

Y fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por la noche. Y dejar a Raphael en aquel lugar rodeado de enemigos.

 **...**

 _ ***resurge de la oscuridad***_

 **Yeeeeeeeeep ¡pues ya he llegao!**

 **Si, si, si, sé que hay muchas (?) personitas que me quieren matar por no haber actualizado esto hace tiempo, dando por hecho que ya habría dejado esta historia abandonada en lo más profundo de wattpad...**

 **¡Pero no! Sigo aquí y ¡seguiré con la historia! ¡Porque si no termino esta historia no podré llamarme tortufan, fujoshi, otaku, youtubera, y shippeadora profesional!**

 **ASI QUE... ¡LA HISTORIA CONTINUA SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS!**

 _ ***muere ignorada***_

 **Bueno, regrese con el capítulo un tanto dramático (?) y muy interesante (?) ¡LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR! Okno.**

 **Pero bueno, dime que te pareció el capítulo, si Leonardo fue cruel con Michelangelo, si Raphael es el más macho de todos o solo quiere quedar bien con Donnie** _ ***guiño, guiño***_

 **¡Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo cap!**

 **(A ver cuando lo actualizo...)**

 **Gracias y bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

¡La continuación! ¡Espero que les guste, bye bye!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, debía apresurarse a encontrar a Leonardo y a Michelangelo. Ya que Raphael estaba solo peleando contra muchos enemigos.

Rápidamente pudo entrar en la alcantarilla y deslizarse por las grandes tuberías que rodean la alcantarilla, hasta que al fin pudo llegar a su hogar y no dudo en correr hasta la habitación de su hermano mayor, pero al no verlo ahí decidió ir a su laboratorio, encontrándolo, a lado de Mikey.

_ ¡Leo! -grito para llamar su atención.

Leonardo volteo hacia la voz y se encontró a su hermano menor Donatello, agitado y alterado, pero no vio a su otro hermano Raphael.

_ Donnie... ¿dónde está Rapha? -apresuro a preguntarle.

_ El... Raphael se quedó, no podemos salir ambos de aquel lugar, el me envió a por ustedes, pero Mikey...

Donatello fijo sus ojos en el cuerpo herido de su hermano menor y se preocupó al verlo inconsciente.

Rápidamente se acercó a Mikey y lo reviso.

_ Mikey está muy herido, Donnie, quédate con él, yo iré a donde este Raph. -ordeno Leonardo muy serio.

Donatello estuvo de acuerdo y asintió con la cabeza mientras buscaba instrumentos médicos para revisar e Michelangelo.

Y Leonardo desapareció en cuestión de segundos después de ver la afirmación de Donatello

 **...**

_ es increíble que estos malditos androides me hayan atrapado. -dijo muy molesto Raphael.

La tortuga de rojo estaba atrapada en una de las celdas de las bases del Krank, sin escapatoria ni fuerzas.

Se sentó muy molesto en suelo, tratando de descansar mientras ideaba algún plan de escape, pero en sus pensamientos solo se encontraba Donatello.

_ ¿estará bien...? –Se preguntó así mismo- deseo con todo el corazón que lo este, ah... Donnie... –soltó un suspiro.

Recordó una y otra vez las veces las cuales quiso decirle a Donatello sus sentimientos, pero debido a algún inconveniente o solo a que no tuvo las fuerzas y valor, no lo hizo.

Hubo un día en especial el cual estuvo a punto de confesarse, pero si April O'Neil no hubiera interrumpido talvez... solo talvez, ahora Donatello seria su pareja.

_ me pregunto... Donnie, _¿tu corazón está bien?_ -preguntó al aire, estando solo en aquella pequeña celda.

De pronto, mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, se escuchó la alarma de intruso en el área. Y vio a varios androides correr con sus armas hacia el sur del lugar.

Vio la gran oportunidad de poder escapar del lugar y lo tomo.

Con una pequeña cuchilla oculta en sus vendajes, cortó los cables que tenia de seguro la celda, y pudo así salir del lugar.

Una vez en el pasillo corrió y evito a varios androides mientras buscaba la salida.

No tardó en hacerse notar, estaba herido y cansado, su habilidad de sigilo era muy baja en ese momento. Un androide lo vio y comenzó a dispararle.

Raphael esquivo los rayos, pero no pudo escapar, no tenía sus armas.

Rápidamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el androide termino en el piso cortado a la mitad gracias al gran filo de la katana de Leonardo.

_ ¿estás bien? -se apresuró a decir Leonardo preocupado por el estado de Raphael.

_ tardaste bastante, líder. -reclamo Raphael molesto- dime, ¿Donnie está bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra Mikey?

Leonardo tomó a Raphael de un brazo y lo ayudo a caminar

_ luego hablaremos de eso, primero debemos escapar.

_ necesito mis sais, uno de los androides de lo llevo a un cuarto cerca de la salida.

_ entonces pasaremos por ellos después.

Leonardo, ayudando a Raphael camino buscando una salida lo más pronto posible antes de verse rodeados por muchos androides.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos, dando por fin con una salida.

_ Raphael, cuando lleguemos a la alcantarilla, tú y yo tendremos una seria charla. -dijo molesto el líder.

_ Qué tal si me das tu sermón después de que me recupere completamente, no confió en que solo será una "tranquila" charla de hermanos.

_ ¿piensas que golpeare tu molido cuerpo?

_ tienes cara de querer hacerlo ahora mismo.

Leonardo callo y siguió el camino de la salida junto a Raphael, era tan molesto hablar con su hermano y más aún cuando lo tenía muy cerca de él, Raphael simplemente era un tipo muy irritante cuando se quejaba.

Al fin pudieron salir del lugar, dirigiéndose a la alcantarilla.

 **...**

_ Tranquilo Mikey, ya estarás muy bien. -dijo Donatello preocupado por Michelangelo, el disparo del rayo le había causado una hemorragia interna.

Acerco el estetoscopio al pecho de Mikey para revisarlo y esperar a que el sangrado interno no este dañando sus pulmones, de ser así hubiera tenido que hacerle una operación de emergencia.

Se alegró al saber que no era así, Mikey no tenía los pulmones dañados, pero tendría un gran moretón rodeándole todo el pecho, así que le cubrió con una pomada y después lo envolvió en la venda, para que la hemorragia comenzara a sanar.

_ te mejoraras, Mikey. -dijo acariciando la cabeza del menor, sonriendo melancólicamente.

Donatello, alejo las herramientas del cuerpo inconsciente de Mikey y camino hasta la salida del laboratorio a esperar a que sus hermanos regresen.

Pasaron los minutos y cuando se volvía nuevamente a su laboratorio a ver a Michelangelo, escucho una voz muy particular: la de su hermano Raphael.

Una sonrisa de alivio se notó en sus labios y su mirada brilló al ver a Raphael.

Pero este era apoyado por Leonardo, ambos ingresando a su hogar.

Lo que borro su sonrisa fue que, vio a Raphael herido, y era por su culpa, así que no dudo y corrió a ayudar a su hermano Raphael, y este no protesto y se dejó ayudar por sus dos hermanos.

_ ¿te duele? -pregunto preocupado Donnie, mientras todos juntos se dirigen al laboratorio.

_ estoy bien Donnie, no te preocupes. -respondió tranquilo.

_ ¿Ah? como que bien Raphael, si hace unos minutos te quejabas de que te dolía la pierna.-protesto Leonardo para hacer quedar mal a Raphael.

Raphael se enojó y con el brazo que rodeaba la espalda de Leonardo lo golpeó.

_ ¡ouch! -dijo Leonardo quejándose del golpe recibido por Raphael.

Al llegar al laboratorio Leonardo miro a Mikey, vendado y dormido. Así que soltó a Raphael y corrió hacia Mikey, para apoyarse en la camilla y mirarlo con tristeza y preocupación

Raphael se sostuvo de Donatello y admiro junto a este el comportamiento de Leonardo hacia Mikey.

Donatello no lo hacía ver, pero tenía un sentimiento extraño hacia aquella escena. Pero aquel sentimiento no era tristeza, no sabía lo que era… ¿tal vez celos?

_ ¿estará bien, Donnie? -pregunto leo en referencia a Mikey.

_ Si, tranquilízate Leo, Mikey despertara en unas horas, aunque el golpe que recibió en el pecho si fue grave, se repondrá... él es fuerte, es Mikey. -dijo con una sonrisa, causando gran alivio en el pecho de Leo.

_ Si, que bien, Mikey está bien y se despertara pronto –dijo Raphael con sarcasmo obvio- todos felices comiendo perdices... y ahora, ¡¿puedes curarme a mi Donnie?!

_ claro, ya voy macho llorón -burlo Donatello con una sonrisa.

A lo que Raphael solo emitió un gruñido de molestia

 **...**

El día había acabado; y todos necesitaban descansar, siendo de noche y sin patrullar, tendrían una noche reponedora... bueno, todos menos Donatello.

El genio se encontraba pensativo sobre los sucesos ocurridos en todo el día. Sucesos que no le dejaban dormir: digamos... ¿qué hubiera pasado si lo que le sucedió a Mikey hubiera sido muy grave? que hubiera pasado con su padre, con Raphael, con él y más que todo, ¿qué hubiera pasado con Leonardo?

 _\- Leo ama a Mikey -_

Recordó las palabras de Raphael en su mente, una y otra vez...

Si Leonardo está realmente interesado en Mikey… ¿acaso leo hubiera perdido la cabeza al enterarse que la herida de Mikey fue realmente alta? ¿Hubiera cometido alguna locura? ese era la clase de pensamientos que rodeaban su mente.

Pero un pensamiento más fuerte que la anterior lo atacaba en desmedida: ¿qué hubiera pasado si Raphael hubiera... muerto?

 _Raphael... Raphael... Raphael... muerto._

Donatello agito la cabeza tratando de remover sus pensamientos.

_ no. mejor olvido aquello... -dijo para sí mismo, acomodándose mejor en su cama intentando conciliar el sueño.

Pero se levantó momentos después al sentir que no podría dormir, y que era innecesario seguir intentándolo.

Camino sin rumbo por la guarida como alma en pena, hasta que decidió ir a revisar a Michelangelo, ya que estaba despierto era mejor ocupar su tiempo en algo necesario.

Así que camino hacia su laboratorio a revisar a Mikey, pero la sorpresa le llego al ver la puerta de su laboratorio abierta y una luz irradiando de esta.

Lo extraño era que el siempre dejaba la puerta de su laboratorio cerrada y obviamente también apagaba las luces. Así que alguien estaba ahí, y lo más probable era que fuera Mikey.

Así que se acercó a la puerta para entrar. Pero se detuvo al oír voces dentro.

_ ¿acaso Mikey está con alguien? -se preguntó mentalmente.

Al no saber con quien hablaba el menor, hizo el menor ruido posible y agudizo sus sentidos auditivos, para así poder oír... y darse cuenta de que los dueños de las voces que se encontraban en su laboratorio eran de Michelangelo y Leonardo.

_…es verdad – se oyó un poco suplicante la voz- yo... yo _te amo Mikey_.

Donatello abrió los ojos de sorpresa al escuchar tales palabras de Leonardo hacia Mikey.

No soporto la curiosidad y asomo su cabeza por la puerta para observar la escena en la cual ocurría dentro su laboratorio. Y tuvo que taparse la boca para no emitir ruido alguno de sorpresa al ver lo que ocurría en esos momentos dentro su laboratorio:

 _Leonardo, el hermano mayor y más responsable estaba besando los labios de Michelangelo, el menor y más carismático._


	6. Capítulo 6

Llegó una vez más la mañana.

Raphael se levantaba con un ligero dolor en la pierna por todos los sucesos del día anterior; fue a asearse para salir a desayunar junto a sus hermanos y padre. Pero, una vez listo, vio que no había nadie en el comedor.

Pronto le llegó a la mente que su padre no estaría y que volvería en varios días y que su hermano menor Mickey se encontraba delicado. ¿Entonces, donde se encontraban Donnie y Leo?

Fue en la búsqueda de sus hermanos por su hogar, ósea la alcantarilla.

Para su sorpresa Mikey no se encontraba en el laboratorio de Donnie. Caminó hacia los cuartos y los halló a todos vacios, a excepción del cuarto, donde vio la puerta cerrada.

Caminó sigilosamente hasta esta, para escuchar si alguien se encontraba en ella.

 _"¡¿tienes idea de lo que puede hacerle esto a nuestra familia?!"_

Raphael tras escuchar tales palabras pudo adivinar fácilmente de quién era aquella enfurecida voz.

 _Donatello._ Pronuncio en su mente mientras se acercaba para poder oír mejor.

 _"acaso, ¿tienes idea de lo que padre pensará?"_

 _"claro que he pensado en ello Donatello. Me ha atormentado cada día lo que padre pudiera pensar si llegaba a enterarse"_

 _"entonces... ¿por qué sigues con esto? Leo, abandona tus sentimientos ahora. Antes de que ocasionen un gran desastre al núcleo de nuestra familia"_

¿Qué es lo que estaba escuchando? se pregunto Raphael. Por qué Donatello parecía estar tan alterado por lo que ya le había contado el día anterior. Donde su respuesta a esa verdad no era para nada excéntrica como ahora.

 _"¿crees que no traté de hacerlo? he tratado de abandonar todo esto desde que inicio en mi pecho, ¡eso ya hace más de ocho años!"_

El lugar quedó en silencio.

 _"Donatello, sé que no podrías entenderlo, y tampoco pretendo que vayas a hacerlo. Sé que la mayoría pensaría como tú. De hecho es una reacción normal la que ahora tienes..."_

 _"Leonardo..."_

 _"por eso tomé la decisión de irme de aquí."_

Raphael abrió los ojos en completa sorpresa, no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

 _"¿qué dices...? ¡¿Crees que puedes irte de aquí y dejarnos solos?! ¡¿Acaso planeas resolver este problema huyendo?!"_

 _"me iré junto a Michelangelo."_

Era todo. No podía soportar más oyendo como un metiche por la puerta. Aquellas palabras lo habían molestado de tal forma que abrió la puerta de manera brusca asustando por completo a los que se hallaban dentro.

\- ¡R-Raphael! cuando...-

\- ¡¿qué te irás junto a Michelangelo?!

Donatello fue cortado por las palabras llenas de enojo y desaprobación de Raphael

\- ¿desde cuando eres tan metiche Raphael? - contestó con otra pregunta el de azul

\- ¡¿desde cuando eres tan cobarde Leonardo?! ¿Huir? ¡eso no es lo que el verdadero líder hubiera hecho!

\- ¡¿entonces qué quieres que haga, Raphael?! ¡¿Que propones que actúe en esta situación?! ¡¿Deseas acaso que abandoné a Mikey?! ¡¿Consideraste sus sentimientos?!

\- ¡¿TÚ CONSIDERASTE LOS NUESTROS?! ¡¿Consideraste como nos sentiríamos si te ibas junto a nuestro hermanito?! ¡¿Consideraste el dolor que le causarías a padre?! ¡¿Consideraste la soledad que sentiríamos sin ustedes?!

Aquellas palabras dichas por el menor parecían ser tan sinceras y tan llenas de rabia que sus oyentes no pudieron evitar que sus gargantas formen un nudo que les impida el hablar.

Después de lo dicho por Raphael el cuarto una vez más se llenó de silencio, parecía que los tres hermanos meditaban sobre sus palabras y decisiones.

Pasaron segundos y nadie habló. Más, después de casi tres minutos al fin se pudo escuchar la voz en casi susurros de Leonardo

\- ¿qué debo hacer...? por favor... hermanos, ¿que debo hacer...?

Y se formaron lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

Donatello movido por su naturaleza amable acudió a rodear el cuerpo de su hermano mayor con sus brazos. Este le correspondió, dejando que sus hermanos vieran como rompía en llanto silencioso.

Pronto se unió Raphael quién, al igual que sus otros hermanos, también soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimas, casi imperceptibles.

\- ¿nos preguntas que debes hacer...? - dijo Donatello susurrando suavemente – simple, Leo: _no te vayas._

 _ **...**_

¿Qué se hace después de abrirte ante tus hermanos? ¿Su relación mejora? ¿Sus lazos de amor fraternal son mas unidos? o... ¿solo fue un tonto episodio emocional?

 _ **...**_

El más pequeño caminaba de un lado a otro, se le notaba nervioso, y lo estaba.

Toda la presión que se acumulaba en su pecho debido a su ansiedad era causada debido a una pequeña llamada que había recibido de parte de su hermano mayor: Donatello.

En la llamada se lo escuchaba con la voz algo quebrada. Claro que eso lo alarmó, pensó que podría ser algún tipo de emergencia, y gracias a esa llamada tuvo que cancelar la caminata que hacía cada mañana cuando Splinter no se encontraba ahí para supervisarlo.

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación. Cuando ingresaba a la alcantarilla no vio a Leo ni a ninguno de sus dos hermanos a la vista, Donatello pronto se aparecería, estaba seguro de ello.

De pronto la vieja puerta de metal se abre, mostrando a la tortuga de bandana morada ingresando al pequeño cuarto.

\- ¡oh! ¡Donnie! - expresó sorpresa el menor - para que... digo, ¿porque me llamaste Donnie? ¿Pasa algo malo?

\- ¿saliste incluso con un gran moretón como ese en tu pecho? - respondió con total neutralidad

\- ¿estabas preocupado por eso? Ha ha, ¡Donnie ya estoy bien! ¡ni siquiera me duele! ¿Ves?

\- no te llamé por tu herida, se que estas bien, siempre te recuperabas rápido.

\- si no es por mi herida, ¿por qué me llamaste?

\- quiero hablar contigo sobre la relación que tienes con Leo.

\- ¿q-que?

Tras escuchar esas palabras la piel de Michelangelo se torno pálida y él comenzó a temblar. Se dio cuenta que ya no podía hablar, un gran nudo se formó en su garganta impidiéndole el siquiera tragar su propia saliva.

\- ya hablé con Leo sobre esto, de hecho Raph y yo hablamos con él.

El rostro de Michelangelo se tornó aun mas pálido de lo que estaba y la ansiedad que sentía anteriormente se duplicó y se centró en su vientre, donde, para tratar de parar ese sentimiento, se apretó fuertemente el estómago e inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, formando un encorvamiento.

\- a-ah... Donnie... yo-

Trató de articular palabras, pero solo fueron detenidas por su ansiedad.

\- Mikey, tranquilízate... quiero que sepas que, aunque me sorprende creo que la relación romántica que ambos iniciaron fue... buena.

\- ¿eh...?

\- yo mismo lo dije; solo nos tenemos a nosotros y ya está, ningún ser humano se fijaría en nosotros, porque no somos humanos. Y por esa misma razón, las leyes y normas morales humanas no aplican en nosotros.

Michelangelo estaba realmente sorprendido, no creía que Donnie se enteraría tan pronto de aquella relación y que mucho menos que esté de acuerdo.

Después de dar un leve suspiro le sonrió a Michelangelo comprensivo;

\- tienen mi apoyo.

Dijo.

Donatello pudo observar como el rostro de Michelangelo se deformaba en una expresión de felicidad absoluta.

La piel de Michelangelo volvió a su color normal, la ansiedad en su vientre desapareció y su garganta des-aflojó un poco, pero su temblar no se fue. Y Donatello pudo observar como pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad desbordaban de los ojos celestes de su hermano.

\- g-gracias... Donnie.

Donatello lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras sentía el temblor del pequeño cuerpo que empapaba su piel con lágrimas sinceras.

 _"sean felices"_ pensó el morado acariciando la cabeza del pequeño Michelangelo.

 _ **...**_

Tras las puertas de aquella escena se encontraban los mayores, donde uno de ellos mantenía la mano en su boca, para así ocultar la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

\- lo hiciste bien, _líder_ , ahora puedes ser feliz junto a _el bromista_.

\- gracias chicos... - dijo el mayor quitando su mano para así mostrar una gran sonrisa - ahora es el turno de ustedes.

Raphael volteó a verlo con algo de ingenuidad

\- Raphael, es tu turno de hacer feliz a Donatello.

El mencionado alzó la vista y emitió una pequeña risa.

 _"si tan solo fuera fácil..."_

 _ **...**_

¿Hola...? emm, ha pasado tiempo, BASTANTE tiempo.

Quiero disculparme con aquellos que esperaban una pronto actualización de este fic, pero en todo este tiempo ha habido grandes cambios en mi vida personal.

Una de las más importantes para lo cual no continué con la historia, es que; dejé de ver TMNT.

Simplemente dejé de seguirlo y comencé a seguir otras series, de hecho fui a por él anime y se volvió una adicción XD

Pero, pensé que sería bueno volver a escribir sobre TMNT, debido a que se quedó un gran cariño y no podía abandonar así de la nada, creo que retomaré esta historia.

Como me perdí por mucho tiempo perdí el sentido inicial de la historia, pero creo que quedará bien con las nuevas ideas que tengo en mente.

Y una vez más, me disculpo con aquellos que seguían esta historia. y también agradecer porque aun estén aquí :,)

Esta vez me despido, no haré una promesa por continuar, pero si haré el esfuerzo.


End file.
